My Prisoner, My Trophy
by Missyfixit
Summary: DOTM: As the Autobots are lined up for execution, and the Decepticons threaten to win the war, Soundwave decides to have a little fun with his prisoner, Bumblebee. Warnings inside.


**My Prisoner, My Trophy**

**Verse: Movie/DOTM**  
**Pairing: SoundwavexBumblebee**  
**Warnings: slash, tentacles, sticky, rape, non-con, public interfacing, angst**

**A/N: I got the idea while watching DOTM. I try to occupy my mind to prevent sobbing. It never works, but plot bunnies still spawn. I still want to shoot myself for writing this.**

* * *

Sam dragged Carly along, ducking into the flipped over car before them, his eyes burning and his body aching. Sure he'd just taken out Starscream, but that victory was short lived as he looked before him to see almost all of his Autobot buddies being held down by a bunch of Decepticons. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he saw his best friend and guardian, Bumblebee, being held captive by Barricade. He tried screaming. But nothing came out. It was like his worst nightmare.

Sam stared in horror as one of the Autobots, Wheeljack, was taken down, shot through the spark twice. He continued to stare as the rest of the Autobots looked frightened. Never had they looked so scared since he'd known them, and knowing that they were caused Sam's heart to sink to the bottom of his chest. It was over. It had to be.

He couldn't even manage to scream or cry out when he saw Bumblebee being dragged out of the line of Autobots, by none other than Soundwave.

Bee and Sam locked optic-to-eye contact for a brief moment, Bumblebee having the saddest look in his optics. "_Goodbye, my old friend._"

"You're _mine _now_._" Soundwave growled as he grabbed Bee by back of the helm, causing the much smaller mech to wince and whine.

"_Get off __me! __Let __me go!_" Bumblebee thrashed and struggled against the Mercedes' grip. "_If you're gonna shoot, shoot! But don't talk!_"

Soundwave threw Bumblebee down to the ground, face first. "I will do what I please, _Autoscum._" Soundwave reached down and picked up the small mech by the doorwings, gripping them tightly. Bumblebee hung his head in shame as they passed by the car Sam and Carly had taken refuge inside of.

Sam could only attempt to reach toward him, but Carly grabbed hold of his arm and sobbed. "Stop! They'll see you!" Sam only responded with more tears.

The Decepticon threw the scout on the ground again, letting out an evil laugh.

"_What do you want from me?_ _Just kill me!_" Bumblebee let out an audible growl and rolled onto his back, kicking up at Soundwave.

Soundwave grabbed the Autobot's legs and let loose a couple of his tentacles, slithering them around the scout's legs. Decepticons around them laughed and taunted, while the captured Autobots only cried out for him to stop.

The communications officer only ignored their pleas and had the tentacles continue up Bumblebee's legs, finally sliding and grinding over his codpiece.

Bumblebee let out another audible whine and closed his optics, trying to wish this all away. Why him? Sure he was an Autobot prisoner, a prisoner of war, but this was beyond torture.

One of the tentacles slid under Bumblebee's pelvic armor, caressing wires underneath, and attempted to pull off his cod piece. Bumblebee's response to this was thrashing and kicking at Soundwave, trying to throw him off. But it was difficult, being that Soundwave was larger than him.

"Stop this at once!" Ratchet wrestled with the Decepticon holding him, only to receive a sharp kick to the back.

The other Decepticons continued to laugh as Soundwave finally managed to pry off Bumblebee's cod piece, exposing the smaller mech's spike and valve.

Bumblebee felt tears start to well in his optics and tried to keep them closed, only to fail, feeling his optics stuck in a gaze at his assailant. Primus, why was this happening? Why?

A tentacle slid over his port entrance while the other slid over the Camaro's spike housing, trying to coax it out. Soundwave knew how to get what wanted, and he was going to make sure he got it in a timely manner.

Off to the side, Sam stared in horror, now holding Carly, who had looked away in fear and buried her face into his chest. He felt a pang of fear and hurt in his heart, watching his best friend be abused and used like this. But what hurt the most was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

Bumblebee whined as his spike pressurized against his will, trying to bite back a strangled moan as the tentacle slid around it and started pumping slowly. All the while, his valve was being invaded with another tentacle, and a third tentacle came into the picture, hovering near the scout's already filled port.

The smaller mech had stopped fighting against his captor, and whined loudly as he laid his head back, trying not to cry as he was violated. The tentacle slid in and out of him slowly, while the one around his spike begin to pump quickly, causing Bumblebee's processor to go numb.

"_Stop...please..._" Bumblebee managed to get those words out, but to no avail as yet another tentacle slid down his cheek and ran down his chassis. The yellow mech could only shudder at the action.

Another tentacle pressed at his valve entrance, stretching it thoroughly as it managed to fit in tightly next to the other one. They shifted inside him and caused Bumblebee to writhe and scrape at the ground beneath him.

Soundwave lolled his head back, feeling the pressure of the Autobot's valve around his tentacles. He stroked Bumblebee's spike faster and harder, trying to get him to overload.

Bumblebee soon found himself on the edge and began panting through his vocalizer, his optics finally starting to close.

But everything stopped suddenly and Bumblebee shook as the tentacles quickly slid out of his valve. He almost whimpered at the lost but kept control of himself and glared at Soundwave.

"I don't think you're done yet, Soundwave." Barricade called out, egging him on.

Soundwave leaned over and grabbed Bumblebee by the chestplates. "Oh I know. I'm no where near being done..." He grabbed at his panel and tossed it off to the side, letting his spike pressurize almost instantly.

The Mercedes took hold of Bumblebee's legs and pulled him up, spreading his legs and slamming his spike into him.

The Camaro let out a sharp squeal of static before his vocalizer shorted out, feeling Soundwave stretch him wide and continue to stroke his spike with the tentacle.

Soundwave was already excited enough to where he could already feel his own overload approaching, and he knew Bumblebee was close as well.

Sam finally got up the strength to look away from the vicious acts. His best friend was being _raped_, right in front of him, by a Decepticon! How was this happening? Why?

Bumblebee let another screech pass through his vocalizer as he finally overloaded, spraying transfluid over his front and his valve clenching around Soundwave.

The communcations officer overloaded with a long moan, releasing inside of Bumblebee and then drawing out, shoving Bumblebee back to the ground.

Soundwave picked up and replaced his own cod piece before chucking the Autobot's codpiece at Bumblebee.

Soundwave began charging his canon, aiming for Bumblebee's head as he sat up.

Sam found himself looking back, tears streaming down his face as he watched the impending doom for his guardian unfold.

Soundwave smirked down at Bumblebee. "First you were my prisoner, now you will be my trophy..." Soundwave charged his blaster, ready to fire and offline the Autobot beneath him.


End file.
